Emily Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets
by ginevraweasleyrocks
Summary: What if harry had a younger sister?how would her life be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I never would have killed Sirius.**

_Summary:-What if the Potter's had one more child other than Harry?_

**_This chapter is beta'ed by Vampqueen27._**

It was Halloween night in 1981. Children were roaming around in the neighborhood trick-or-treating dressed up in various costumes. The Potters were under hiding. They had been from the past few months. Two month old Emily Potter was in her crib in the nursery. James Potter was playing with his son Harry. Lily Potter was looking in on them and was smiling. They felt they were secure under the Fidelius charm.

"Where's Emily?" James asked.

"She just went to sleep. I'm sure Harry never troubled me this much. She has taken after you James." Lily replied weakly.

"Is that a bad thing?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh the worst!" Lily teased.

"Come Harry sweetheart it's time to go to sleep." Lily said gently to Harry trying to flatten his hair but failing.

"It's the Potter hair. It wouldn't flatten." James said laughing.

"There is no harm in trying. I hope Emily doesn't get your hair." Lily said taking Harry away from the room. Harry was resisting and was trying to get away from Lily.

"What is wrong in my hair?" James said running his hand through them.

"Nothing but a girl might find it difficult to manage." Lily said quite serious.

"Here take your son. I can't handle him." She added handing Harry over to James.

Suddenly the door blasted open and The Dark Lord entered.

James immediately handed Harry back to Lily.

"Lily take the kids and run! I will hold him off." James said frantically.

But it was a hopeless case. He didn't even have his wand with him. In a few seconds his voice was silenced forever. Lily Potter didn't even waste a second. She took her daughter from her crib and tried desperately to escape. She knew her husband was already dead. She sorely wished that wasn't the case but she could somehow feel it. Tears were pouring freely down her cheeks. She tried to apparate, tried the windows but nothing worked. There were no means to escape. She was trapped from all sides. She had to somehow save her children. She would even die for them.

There was a thump outside and the dark Lord soon entered the nursery.

She took a deep breath. It seemed like this was her final test.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! Please not my children."

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead–"

"Avada Kedavra."

Lily Potter lay dead on the floor and Emily Potter's loud cries could be heard.

"Finally Harry Potter. I will soon kill your sister too. It's a pity the whole Potter line will die out."

He pointed his wand at Harry's head. Soon the only threat he had from being immortal will be over.

"Avada Kedavra."

But the unexpected happened. The killing curse rebounded on him and Tom Riddle felt unbearable pain. Lord Voldemort had disappeared for good.

Now Harry Potter's cries could be heard mingled with Emily Potter's cries.

All they had left was each other. They couldn't know the hardships they would have to face together in the next few years. They didn't know that Voldemort would be after their lifes till the moment they or he died.

**Author's Note:-My first actual fan fiction. Please review and tell me how you like it. Emily potter is a character that has been roaming around in my head for a very long time. Hope you like it.**


	2. 11 Years later

_**Disclaimer:- For anyone living in isolation for the past 10 years, there's no way I own Harry Potter.**_

**Author's Note:- **** A big thank you to ****Luiz4200 who is my first and only reviewier.I probably ** **will either update small chapter or take a lot of time to Update because my exams are coming up and I have tests going on. The first chapters before they go to Hogwarts or at least the Weasleys will be very similar to COS cause there's nothing much to change! Anything you identify is not mine.**

_**11 YEARS LATER**_

"I'm waking up….." Emily said sleepily.

"No it's ok its just Hedwig, you go back to sleep." Harry said.

"Isn't there anyway to keep her quite?" Emily asked.

"She's bored. She wants to go out." Harry said.

"I'm so sorry I cant help you with that." Emily said.

"Its okay,Em." Harry said.

"And Harry……" Emily said.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday,Bro."

"It's twelve?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Harry Potter had returned from his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He told his younger sister all about his first year and she listened to him wistfully. She was hopefully going to get her letter this. She was a 10-almost-to-be-11 year old girl .She had dark red hair which were very wavy. She was very skinny for her age. She had green eyes but they were a shade darker than her brother's. She looked a lot like her mother but had a shadow of James Potter in her.

Emily just craved to go to Hogwarts. She and her brother, Harry Potter both lived with their aunt and uncle in privet drive because their parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. And let's just said their life in privet drive was not pleasant.

Today was Harry's birthday. She was the only one who ever remembered his birthday. Every year she somehow makes a card at school and gifts it to 's the only one that makes him feel special.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's turn is to make breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Don't be thick ,Its your birthday.I will make the breakfast today."

"Im not….."

" You have to admit its true." Emily teased.

"Ok, but on your birthday I will make the breakfast." Harry said.

" Don't you always?" Emily laughed.

When the argument was settled and breakfast made and served and then the day went downhill.

Uncle Vernon had yet again been woken up because if Hedwig. While Emily didn't mind but Vernon very much minded.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't

control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried to explain and Emily gave him look that clearly said 'There's no use explaining.'

"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could

just let her out at night -"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling

from his bushy mustache.

Emily gave a small nod and was trying to control her laughter which set Harry off but luckily let it pass as a cough.

"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

"You will send out invitations to all your friends for your birthday party." Emily muttered.

Harry gave her a look and said "Please don't make this difficult for me."

Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long,

loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia,

turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while

we've got the chance .... I don't like the sound of that school food

......

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings,"

said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

"Nothing's ever enough for Dudley." Harry whispered.

Emily was shaking with laughter.

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the

kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was

incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that

shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and

clapped her hands to her mouth;Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Harry with a look that said 'You are crazy.' Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet,

veins throbbing in his temples.

"I meant `please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean -"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit

over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE `M' WORD IN OUR

HOUSE?"

"But I -"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle

Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just -"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF

YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

"Yeah like hes not _abnormal. _Which normal person is so obsessed over being normal?" Emily thought with a smirk but couldn't say it aloud.

"Whatare you smirking about girl?" Vernon asked.

"Uhh,nothing." Emily said.

Aunt Petunia was trying to heave Dudley on his feet.

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and

watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Harry had been treated like a time bomb for the whole summer and Emily had been treated that way the whole year .She had been ignored the whole year and she had missed Harry terribily.

Harry missed Hogwarts and was looking forward to have his liitle sister there. But it seemed his friends, Ron and Hermoine didn't miss him. He hadn't got a single letter the whole summer. He was hugely disappointed and even Emily tried to cheer him up by saying "Maybe they have been buzy."

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said,

"Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

Emily gave a bewildered look and mouthed 'He remembers?'

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, " said Uncle Vernon.

"Both the Potters groaned softly.

They went back to their toast. Of course, Harry thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

Emily thought. 'Here he goes again.'

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said

Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia,

you will be -?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them

graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering

smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

Both the Potters spluttered.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on the Potters.

"And you?"

"We will be up in our room making noise and pretending we don't exist." Both of them said simultaneously.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the

lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them -drinks. At eightfifteen

-"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say -"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said

Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry and Emily.

"We in will be up in our room making no noise and pretending we don't exist."

Harry and Emily said.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason.... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason ......

"Perfect. . . Dudley?"

"How about -'We had to write an essay about our hero at school,

Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you."'

This was too much for the people at the table.

Aunt Petunia became overwhelmed with emotion and hugged Dudley and burst into ducked into the table so no one could see him laughing and Emily shouted 'I'm going the loo." And started lauging as soon as she reached the hallway.

When Emily returned Uncle Vernon looked disgustedly at her who was trying to maintain a straight face and said "Now the Masons don't know anything about you two and it should remain that way." He looked at them sternly and added "When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry didn't feel that he would be treated any better at Majorca that at Privet Drive and Emily didn't think that they would be able to go at all and would rather be left with a babysitter.

"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for

Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry and Emily. "You stay out of

your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me. . .

No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron

Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron said he was going to ask Harry and even Emily to come and stay so that Emily gets to know Ginny because they would be in the same year and they could actually become friends! But it seemed Ron forgot him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry… Happy Birthday, Harry…"Emily sang. "You know you only need to ask and I will sing for you."

"I know." Harry said and he went and hugged her. She was his only hope. He couldn't imagine how much more depressed he would be if she was not there. She always seem to cheer him up.

Emily smiled sadly. She knew he missed his friends and felt they forgot him. But somewhere in her heart she felt if they really forgot him. Her brother deserved better friends than that!

Harry was just remembering his last encounter with Lord Voldemort when he saw enormous green eyes in the hedge.

"Em? Did you see that? In the hedge?" Harry asked.

" Huh? What? No . I didn't see anything. What is there?" Emily had been lost in thought thinking about what must have happened that her brother was having nightmares when she heard Harry's question. Harry was the only person who could call her Em . Everyone just shortened Emmeline and called her Emily because her real name was quite a mouthful but Harry was the one who created the name Em when he was 4 or 5.

They both jumped to their feet as they heard a jeering voice floated across to them.


	3. Round Eyes

_**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything you recognize. But I definitely own Emily or Emmeline.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round Eyes**_

"I know what day it is." Dudley said in a sing-song voice.

" Aww, ickle-duddlekins knows the days of the weeks…….." Emily said.

"Shut up Potter." Dudley said.

"It's your birthday. And no one at your freak school send you a card." Dudley said.

" Its none of your business whether anyone's sent Harry a card or not." Emily stated.

"What will happen when mummy knows that you are talking about my school?" Harry asked.

" And what were you doing staring at the hedge." Dudley asked

"I was trying to decide which spell I should do to set the hedge on fire." Harry said.

"You c-can't - Dad told you you're not to do m-magic - he said he'll chuck you out of the house - and you haven't got anywhere else to go - you haven't got any friends to take you -"

"Hocu…….."

"Harry just leave it." Emily warned sensing the danger.

"But…."

"Just let it go. We don't need this pi-person to tell you whether you have friends."

"Ok, fine." Harry pouted.

" Scared, are you? Your little sister is braver than you." Dudley asked.

"You wi……." Harry said.

"LEAVE IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Emily screamed.

Unfortunately, Aunt Petunia heard this.

"Leave what?"

"Nothing….." Harry and Emily said.

She looked at them suspiciously and said, "Dudleykins, you don't need to talk to them. Come on I will give you ice-cream. You girl, do some work."

It was half past seven when finally all the work was done'.

"Come here! Quick! And wipe your feet on the newspaper." Aunt Petunia said.

The Kids moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia,

pointing to two slices of bread on each plate and a lump of cheese on the kitchen

table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.

They washed their hands and ate soon as they were over she whisked out their plate. "Now hurry! They will be her any moment!"

As they were passing the living room they saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and Dinner Jackets. Harry heard soft giggling next to him.

As they were passing the upstairs hallway, they heard the door bell ringing and Uncle Vernon came up and warned them, "Remember, not a sound….."

The Potter's entered the bedroom and Emily whispered, "I'm so tired I feel I could drop here."

"Same here." Harry mumbled.

They turned to go to the bed but the problem was there was already someone there.

**Author's Note:- I know this chapter was really small but it felt right finishing this chapter here. Of course you know who is sitting on the bed. I would like to thank Luiz4200 for her reviews.**

**Please review. I want to know how I'm doing.**


	4. Flying Puddings

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter. But I sure wished I did.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flying Puddings**_

Emily was about to scream but Harry put his hand over her mouth. He was quite terrified himself. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been

watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.

" Harry….., What, uh , who is he?" Emily asked terrified and felt the uh……. Thing would feel rather bad if she asked "What is it?"

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.

"I is Dobby , Dobby the house-elf , Emily Potter ma'am." Dobby replied.

" Harry Potter !it is an honor for Dobby to meet you , sir."

Emily raised her eyebrows at Harry and mouthed ' What is an house elf?'

Harry mouthed 'No idea.' And shrugged.

Emily gave him an exasperated look and said , " Uh, Dobby, how do you know my name?"

"You is Harry Potter's sister! Everyone know your name." Dobby said.

" Oh ,ok"

" Uh, Dobby not to be rude or anything but this isn't a great time to have house elf in our bedroom."

Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

" Please have a seat." Emily asked.

"Have a seat?" Dobby asked with eyes filled with tears.

" Please I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She said horrified.

To their horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.

"Of-offend? Offend Dobby? No one ask Dobby to have a seat-like an equal."

"Shh ,its ok" Emily said coming nearer to him cautiously.

At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed - Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

" What do you think you are doing?" Emily asked seeing if he was hurt.

"Dobby had to punish himself, " said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family. . . ."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... DOBBY'S is a houseelf - bound to serve one house and one family forever . ....."

"That's terrible." Emily whispered.

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered.

Emily glared at Harry.

"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir _"

" You can't do that! It's outrageous!" Emily said.

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Harry asked.

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments ......"

" But why don't you leave? Surely if you can come here you can escape?" Emily asked.

"A house-elf must be set free. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir . . . .And I is telling you than I would have to punish myself."

"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," Harry said.

" That's horrible. This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone

help you? Can't we?" Emily said horrified at the behavior the house elf had to endure.

Emily soon realized it was a mistake because Dobby had dissolved into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here -"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your

greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew . .....

Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she -"

But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"I-Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orblike

eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-

Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not he name, sir! Speak not the name!"

" Why shouldn't you speak the name? I thought he's gone ." Emily said.

" A lot of people are still scared. Ron….

It was painful to think about Ron too.

Emily sensing the turmoil raging inside her brother , him a sympathic look.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

'Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped Yet again. "

Emily's ears perked up at this. Harry had not talked much about that part of the year after he had briefly explained it her.

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

,Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has raved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later...

"You are not going to shut your ears in the oven!" Emily stated.

" You must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back - term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts."

" This is not possible. I have been waiting to go to Hogwarts ever since Hagrid told us about Hogwarts that don't know what I have bben through ths year." Emily said.

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger. You both will be in mortal danger."

" What do you mean, mortal danger?" Emily asked.

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

Emily felt a stab of jealousy. She knew her brother was famous but was her life not important too? But she shaked it off. She knew it wasn't her brothers fault.

"What terrible things?" Harry said. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

Emily quickly grabbed him and Harry said, "All right! You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it?

" You mean the person who killed …" Emily said leaving the rest of the sentence untold.

" Yes ,the same." Harry said. " Dobby, you can just shake or nod your head."

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not -not He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir -'

But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give a hint.

" Wait, Volde-sorry – You-know-Who- doesn't have a relative, does he?" Emily asked.

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper -"there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard.."

And before he could be stopped, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized the desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

" Please, stop it!" Emily said really worried.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke .... One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been you, girl , do you want me to put you away from your brother and in the cupboard?" Emily frantically shook her head. " And why are holding the closet door?"

" Uh, n-no reason." Emily stammered.

Uncle Vernon stomped flat-footed from the room.

Shaking, she let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?"Harry said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got -well, I think I've got only person who can bear to look at me here is Em. "

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been - Harry said frowning comprehension dawning on his face.

" Wait a minute, how do _you_ know that Harry's friends have not been sending him letters." Emily asked suspiciously.

Dobby shuffled his feet.

" You mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it all for the best-

"Have you been stopping my letters?" Harry asked and Emily gasped understanding Dobby's plan.

" No, that's not possible." She muttered to herself.

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him ... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir . .....

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. Emily blocked the door and was trying to grab the letter from behind.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir and madam! You will not take your sister with you. The Potters cannot face this danger. "

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

Dobby tried to open the bedroom door but seeing Emily in the way he apparated.

" Where is he?!Where did he go? He just disappeared…." Emily exclaimed looking around.

Then there was complete silence.

". . . tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear. . .

Emily had a sudden brainstorm and exclaimed, " Maybe he's downstairs!"

Emily wrenched open the door and ran down the stairs, trying not to make a noise with Harry closely following her. They ran into the kitchen and felt all the air from their stomach knocked out.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby .

"No," croaked Harry. "Please ... they'll kill us ......"

Emily could only stand and gape open-mouthed.

"You must say that you is not going to school -"

"Dobby ... please ... try to understand………" Emily tried to reason.

"Say it -"

"I can't -" Harry said looking at Emily.

Dobby gave them a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for sir and madam's own good."

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find the Potter's, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunias pudding.

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew and niece - very disturbed due to their parents deaths meeting strangers upsets them, so we kept them upstairs) He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry and Emily he would teach them the lesson of their life when the Masons had left, and handed Harry a mop.

Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and asked Emily to help her. Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Finally the Masons were gone and the Potters started waiting for their punishment.

" What was that? Is this some new kind of trick they teach at your freak school and you taught to your sister."

" Harry didn't do anything……"

" STOP IT ,GIRL! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE'S ABNORMILITY UNDER THIS ROOF! YOU WILL BOTH GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU WILL NOT COME BACK OUT! Let me see what your freak school will do."

" But…"

" GO! NOW!"

Emily and Harry went back to their room. "It's a good thing that Uncle Vernon doesn't know that I'm not allowed to do magic out of school." Harry said with relief in his voice.

" Yeah , he would have put bars or something on your window to stop you from going to Hogwarts. Not telling him is one of the most intelligent things you have ever done." Emily joked.

" Yeah , I agree."

And thus they slept talking about what Uncle Vernon would have done if he had known that Harry couldn't do magic outside school.

The next day Harry was making breakfast and Emily was cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rung.

"Boy, go get it."

" Ok."

Harry went to open the door and got the shock of his life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there at privet drive.

**Author's note:- Well, how was it? Emily was there so Harry wouldn't get any letter from the ministry. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. They make my day. Thanks to J.C, Luiz4200 and the anonymous reviewer for the reviews.**


	5. The Weasleys

**Disclaimer:-I never would have killed Remus Lupin if I was J.K Rowling.**

** A/N:-My computer crashed and then I went out of town and well,I was kind of stuck with a writer's block.I'm concentrating more on my other fic though I wont be abandoning for the reviews,alerts and favourites!**

**Thanks Emerald Malfoy 1307,Luiz4200 and x-x-emo-tinkerbell-x-x for the review.**

* * *

**The Weasleys**

"Hello. You must be Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said looking around with interest.

"Hello Mr. We-Weasley." Harry stammered wondering how Ron's parents could be at Privet Drive.

"Hello dear. You look thinner. Have you been eating properly?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned for the boy.

"Who is it boy?" Uncle Vernon asked coming into the hallway.

"Good morning, Sir. You must be Harry's uncle. Im Harry's friend Ron's must have mentioned Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes I'm Harry's uncle. Why do you come here?" Vernon asked narrowing his eyes.

"Could we come inside?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Ok." Vernon said grumpily.

"Who is it , Vernon?" Petunia asked from the kitchen entering the drawing room.

"And you must be Harry's aunt." Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes." Aunt Petunia said warily.

A small red haired girl then entered the room.

" Ah, and this is little Emily?" Mrs Weasley asked.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Shall we take up the matter at hand?" interrupted.

"What matter?" Vernon asked.

"Well you see our son,Ron and even his friend Hermoine have been trying to contact Harry for a long time. We were worried if something was wrong." then hesitantely continued."I work for the ministry and magical –here Uncle Vernon flinched-activity was sensed around here yesterday."Then he directed his words at Harry. "You were not sent an owl because Emily is still underage."

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned on Harry's face and he tried to change the topic.

"I was –

But Uncle Vernon cut across Harry and said, "What owl?"

"_They_ use owls to send letters." Aunt Petunia explained hissing _they._

"But why would he get a letter?"

Aunt Petunia paled.

"Because if you use magic before you come of age, you will be expelled from Hogwarts. Didn't Harry tell you that?" asked confused.

"No,it must have slipped from his mind." Uncle Vernon said looking at Harry,his face slowly turning purple.

, as if sensing the danger said, "So, shall we pack and get a move on?I'm actually running a bit late for work."

"Pack?What packing?"Aunt Petunia asked puzzled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We were actually planning to take the kids slong eith us if you don't mind?" with an apologetic expression.

"Even the girl?"

"Yes, even we have a daughter who is Emily's age. We thought they could acquaint during the summer."

Emily whose expression looked somber up till now suddenly lit up like a christmas tree.

Uncle Vernon who looked torn between whether to send them and make them happy and gain a peaceful summer or keep the children at home. Then he smiled bitterly and said, "Of course will just assist the children in packing." And then he added,"Come!Fast!Get a move on!" directing it to the Potters.

While going up the stairs he muttered , "As if these hooligans have any work to do."

Harry sneaked a glance at Emily who trailed along with Harry.

When they reached the smallest bedroom ,Uncle Vernon unlocked Hedwig's cage and warned Harry , "Listen boy, I don't want you to make any false accusations against me or you will have to deal with me next too girl!" He added looking at Emily.

"Yes sir."

"Here them down.I'm taking out your things from the cupboard."

When rhey went down the stairs they saw Dudley with his hands on his backside with a frightful looked ready to run off.

"Why are all of Harry's school things packed in the cupboard?" asked suspiciously.

"We didn't want the neighbors knowing about _their_-

"So Vernon! Have you taken the things out." Aunt Petunia interrupted.

looked at her suspiciously.

"Come let's go!" said looking at his watch.

"How will you go?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Will be traveling by what you muggles travel by a car I believe?" replied.

"Really? It would be my pleasure to accompany you outside." Uncle Vernon replied suddenly very interested and polite.

"No, It's fin- Harry tried to stop Uncle Vernon knowing Uncle Vernon's intentions.

" Sure its not a problem." replied enthusiastic.

When they arrived outside, Uncle Vernon said disdainfully,"Oh, a Ford Anglia. Quite a old model I believe."

turned red and said, "We don't care for such mediocre things. It's just Aurthur's love for muggle contraptions that made him bring the car here."

Emily was looking from the Weasleys to the Dursleys like a tennis match was going on.

"Still I would consider buying a better car."

"Thank you for the consideration. Come on children." she said shepherding the children into the car.

Harry and Emily glanced at Privet Drive for a final time in the summer with happiness bubbling inside them.

turned back on his seat with a stern expression and asked , "Would you care to explain why you didn't reply to Ron's letters throughout the summer?"

**A/N:-This chapter is finally is almost 1 o'clock in the night here.I was really eager to post this chapter.I know it's short but you would had to wait a week or more if you needed it longer. Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing!**


	6. The Burrow

_**I don't own Harry Potter nor any thing you recognize. But I own Emily Potter.**_

**A/N:-So how was it? Sorry if this chapter is small. I only got one review for the last chapter. If you don't like it tell what is wrong. But please review. Thank you Luiz4200 for her review and for the people for the alerts and favourites. **

**P.S:- This is the edited version of the chapter.**

The Burrow

"Umm…..how shall I start… Harry looked at the Weasleys.

"From the Beginning." Mr. Weasley said sternly.

Harry took a deep breath and seeing no way out of it started explaining his summer with help from Emily. When he came to part about Uncle Vernon locking Hedwig, Mrs. Weasley looked appalled and said that she will personally talk to Dumbledore about making different arrangements for them the next summer at which Emily looked reasonably happy at this. She hoped that the headmaster would agree. When they told about Mr. Weasley about Dobby, he admitted that there was something fishy about him.

During the whole duration of the journey Harry's gaze kept flickering to a small button next to the steering wheel and wondered why Mr. Weasley kept looking at the button.

Finally they had the first view of the Weasley's house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chicken were pecking their way around the yard. Emily had a lopsided grin on her face. She thought it looked more like a home than the Dursley's house ever did.

"How is it staying up?" Emily whispered to Harry.

"Magic." He replied mysteriously.

"So did you like it?"Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Like it? I love it." Harry breathed.

"Really? It's not much." Mr. Weasley replied.

"It's great." Emily replied.

They entered the Weasley's house. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, Harry and Emily were looking around, Emily more amazed than Harry. Harry had also never been in a wizard house before. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late.

"Nice clock." Emily commented.

Harry nodded back.

"Arthur gifted to me on our tenth wedding anniversary." Mrs. Weasley said with a wide smile.

Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! And unless their ears were deceiving them, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Suddenly there was a sound of stomping feet from the staircase and Emily saw a gangly, long-nosed and red haired boy who seemed out of breath. She assumed it was Ron.

"H-Hi Harry! L-Long Time!"Ron he added catching his breath.

"Hi Ron!"

"Oh so this is your sister Emily? Hi, I'm Ron." Ron said holding his hand out for Emily.

"Hi." Emily said shaking his hand.

Just then two identical red heads came tumbling down the stairs.

"Harry old boy! Long time no see!" They both said at the exact same time and Emily blinked owlishly.

"O! Another redhead! You must be Harry's little sister Emily!" They person on the left said.

"Yeah.." She replied awkwardly.

"I'm Gred …..

and I'm Forge."

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Emily laughed. She could get used to this.

"Well you won't feel out of place here. Atleast not due to the colour of your hair." Fred…..she was not sure….said.

"Well kids sit down. I'm going to make breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"I'm running late. I'm going." Mr. Weasley said.

"Bye dad." All the three boys chorused.

"Goodbye." Harry and Emily said.

Emily stared in amazement while Mrs. Weasley prepared breakfast. The loaf of bread was being cut on its own!

She buttered a bread and set it in front of Emily and Harry.

"Thanks."

"Ginny! Come down for breakfast!"She called out.

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen saw Harry and ran out again.

"That's my sister, Ginny." Ron said smirking.

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin.

Emily perked up at this and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Our little Ginny is a fan of Harry here." George said smirking.

Harry's cheeks were red at the moment.

"Really?" Emily said her smile growing wider. She was getting some blackmail material. She was curious now to meet this Ginny person.

"Ginny! Come back down here! I want you to meet someone here!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Mum but…." A small voice came from upstairs.

'Right now!" The boys retreated with fear.

"She's not usually like this. She usually never stops talking.' Ron said in an undertone to Harry.

Finally Ginny came down with her shoulders slumped.

She sneaked a glance at Harry.

'Ginny dear this is Emily…..Emily darling this is Ginny. She will be in the same year as you in Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley did the introduction.

"Hi!" Emily said offering her hand.

"Hi." Ginny said shaking Emily's hand.

Fred wiped a fake tear from his eyes and said, "Oh what a tearful union!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey I'm Harry." Harry said holding out his hand.

"Ummm…." Ginny turned bright red.

"She knows who you are." George said laughing.

Just then a tall red-head with horn-rimmed glasses and said, "Mother I would greatly appreciate it if you would serve me breakfast."

Emily looked at him weirdly as the others were used to it.

"Sure honey." Mrs. Weasley said setting out a plate.

Fred and George were trying to control their laughter.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"Who is he?" Emily asked Ginny.

Ginny replied with amusement, "He is my brother Percy."

"How many brothers do you have?'

"Six. I'm the only girl."

"Lucky."

"As if." Ginny huffed.

"So you are Emily as in Emmeline Potter?" Ginny asked.

'Yeah. But please call me Emily. I don't particularly like the name Emmeline.' Emily said grimacing.

"Same here. My real name is Ginerva. But don't you dare call me that! Wow! Harry Potter is your brother." She added as an afterthought.

"Trust me it is not as fun."

"Emily darling if you wouldn't mind please move in with Ginny and Harry with Ron." Mrs. Weasley said when the breakfast was over.

"No problem ma'am.' Emily replied politely.

"Come I will show you my room." Ginny told. She was slowly warming up to Emily. She liked Emily.

"Yeah come lets go." Ron told Harry.

They climbed up the stairs and Emily and Ginny stopped on the first floor.

"Bye." Emily addressed to Harry.

'Bye. Have fun." Harry said smiling at Emily.

Emily entered the room and looked around.

"Wow." She whispered.

"It's not much." Ginny said her ears turning red.

Emily looked around the room. It was small but bright. There was poster of some moving people with broomsticks tossing a ball between them. The words Holyhead Harpies was printed underneath it. Emily assumed that this was Quidditch. A desk stood facing the open window which looked out over a orchard.

"It's wonderful." Emily smiled.

"Mum will be bringing a camp bed soon to set up here." Ginny said flopping down on the bed and patting down the bed space next to her for Emily to sit.

Emily sat down and Ginny continued, "I don't have to share a bedroom with anyone because of being the only girl." She continued ruefully. "I never had many girlfriends so it feels weird. I was always around boys having so many brothers."

"I always had Harry only so even I have never had any girl friends other than one girl at school who was quite sweet to me."

"There were some girls but I was never really the girly type. I wasn't compatible with them." Ginny laughed.

"Same here." Emily laughed along.

"I guess we have a lot in common." Ginny said smiling.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came and set up the campbed along with Ginny and Emily's help.

After she was gone Emily asked mischievously, "So do you have a crush or something on my brother?"

"Umm, no..." She said turning red.

"Oh really?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ok yeah...I mean his is The Harry Potter." Ginny admitted.

"I have no idea why you have a crush on The Harry Potter but it is your choice." Emily teased.

And this way the two girls continued talking slowly becoming friends.

**Next chapter:-Harry and Ron conversation.**


	7. Gnomes

**DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Fine I admitted it. *angry glare.***

**A/N:- I know it is a long time but I don't know why but I just lost interest. I hardly get three or four reviews per chapter. Please read and review.**

**Thank you Karse , Anonymous Harry/Ginny fan, Vampqueen27 and Luiz4200 for your reviews**

**I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.**

* * *

"Bye. Have fun." Harry said smiling at Emily.

Harry saw Emily enter Ginny's room and hoped that they would become friends like him and Ron.

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM. Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. There was a view of a wide turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning ......

But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."

Ron's ears went pink.

"So isn't it good if our sisters become friends?" Ron asked plopping on the bed.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Harry replied sitting on the bed.

"So did you fly?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Fly? I thought we are not allowed to during the summer vacations?" Harry asked confused.

"You didn't come by the car?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did come by the car but what does it have to do with flying? Cars don't fly." Harry stated.

"No but dad has a flying car." Ron replied.

"Really? Is that possible?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yeah dad got the car from somewhere and he opened it up and put some enchantments on it to make it fly." Ron told Harry.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, dad loves muggle stuff. He is always opening up stuff and modifying them."

"By the way, why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Ron demanded.

"I actually didn't get the letters." Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story." Harry replied sighing. He didn't even wait for a answer and started telling the story.

When he was done, Ron was looking at him with wide eyes and said,

You don't think Malfoy has sent him, do you?"

"I really don't know." Harry replied sighing.

"Ron come down and de- gnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley called from down.

"Come lets go." Ron said gloomily.

"What's de-gnoming?" Harry asked curious.

"You'll see. It's very dull work." Ron replied making a face.

When Ron and Harry went downstairs.

"Ahh you boys are here. Harry you can go and do something with the girls while the boys de gnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley said.

All the boys snickered, "Yes Harry, go play dolls with the girls."

Just then the girls came down. Ginny looked quite uncomfortable.

"Who is playing with dolls?" Emily asked.

"No one." The boys said snickering.

Mrs. Weasley glared at all the boys.

"Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject -"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.

George groaned.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -"

"So, what is de-gnoming?" Emily asked interested.

"Dull work." George replied.

Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book . . . ."

"Mum has a crush on him." Ginny whispered to Emily at the same time Fred said in a very audible whisper, "Mum fancies him."

Ginny glared at Fred but then caught Harry's eyes and ducked her head.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go

and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Yawning and grumbling, the boys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it – there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

Emily and Ginny followed Harry and looking around said , "Nice garden." And the girls sat down on the steps near the door.

"You know, muggles have gnomes too." Emily commented.

"Yeah but they are nothing like these ones." Ginny told Emily. "Your gnomes look like Santa Claus when he went fishing." She said giggling.

"See know in some time it will be raining gnomes." Ginny told Emily.

Ron raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in circles above his head.

"What is he doing?" Emily asked horrified getting up from her seat.

"Nah that's routine." Ginny said asking Emily to sit back down. "It is to make the gnomes dizzy so that they cant find their way back to the gnomeholes."

Emily looked unconvinced but sat back down.

"Oh no! He threw the gnome!"

"Isn't that what we are here for? To de-gnome?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes.

Just they Fred called out,

"Oi! You girls! Do something useful!"

Ginny angrily opened her mouth to retort but Fred continued,

"Come here and see who's gnome goes the most far."

"Why should I?" Ginny retorted.

Fred came up to them and said, " Cause we want to see which of your handsome brothers has the most strength."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said , "Come Emily."

"Ok guys these lovely ladies here are going to judge our competition of who throws the gnomes the farthest." Fred explained

Ron took hold of the gnome's ankle and flung it around in a circle and let his ankle go.

It flew twenty feet in the air and landed with a thud in the field over the edge.

"Pitiful." Said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

Emily looked interested and then said, "Ok then try…

Fred flung the gnome and indeed it fell beyond the stump.

'Ok now Harrikins turn." George said.

Harry glared at George and tried not to feel too sorry for the gnome. He just took hold of the gnome when the gnome sensing weakness sank its razor sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard time shaking it off-until

"Wow. Harry-that must've been fifty feet…."

"Well I think the clear winner is H-Harry." Ginny said blushing. Emily was smirking. The girls went back into the house.

That night Mrs. Weasley made a special dinner that night for Harry and Emily.

Emily slept contented and thought that she could used to the Weasleys.

**A/N:- How was it? Read and Review!**


	8. Letters

**Disclaimer:- Woohoo!!! I own Harry Potter. *wakes out of blissful dream. Lookes around.* Nah. If I was J.K Rowling would I be writing fanfiction at midnight?**

**A/N:- I had my annual exams and well- I'm no longer a ninth grader! Ok I didn't get my results but I'm pretty sure I'll pass. And after the exams got over I was just busy being…..lazy for a while but now I'm writing. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews from bubblygrl525, Luiz4200 and Vampqueen27. I'll probably be putting up another chapter soon so don't be too disappointed!**

**And I'm so sorry Anonymous Harry/Ginny for not replying to your review in the last chapter.**

**Thanks! And yes, I do plan on doing the whole series but I don't know how long it will take me. **

* * *

**Letters**

Life at the burrow was as different from life on Privet Drive. Emily got the shock of her life

one day ,when she woke up in the morning and the mirror said "I would do something about

that bird's nest if I were you."

The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too

quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. What the Potters found most unusual about life at the Burrow, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.

Ginny and Emily were now inseparable. One could not be seen without the other. The twins often used to tease them asking them if they used the sticking char

Mrs. Weasley used to fuss over Harry and Emily over how thin they were and the condition their clothes were in. Mr. Weasley thought that Harry and Emily were Muggle encyclopedias and bombarded them with questions and asked them how things like plugs and postal service worked.

"Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Ginny was still very shy around Harry. Emily was adamant to change this. She told Ginny that Harry would like her better if she would actually open her mouth around him. But she was not having much luck at the moment. She was very prone to knocking things near Harry. Once she put her elbow in butter dish when Harry asked her to pass the salt. She turned beetroot red and Emily's face was similar but her reasons were different. She was trying to control her laughter.

Ginny and Emily were eagerly waiting for their letters. That day finally arrived. Mr and Weasley, Emily and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table when Harry and Ron arrived. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

Emily gave a smack on Ron's head who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Look girls the letters have arrived!" Mrs. Weasley said trying to divert their attention looking warily at Emily who was shooting the Weasley boys murderous glares as Fred and George had joined Ron.

"Really?" Ginny piped up forgetting her embarrassment. "Yes there are there with me. Just wait a moment." Mrs. Weasley said handing out the letters to the boys. "Umm Mrs. Weasley is there a letter for me?" "Of course there is don't be stupid." Ginny replied almost snatching the letter from her mother's hand.

"Here dear. It has your name on it." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Harry came over to Emily.

"Shall I open it for you?" He said in a teasing tone but smiling.

Emily glared at him and slowly opened the letter."

"Read it aloud." Harry said eagerly.

"It's the same every year." Fred said bored.

"Yeah, we would know." George continued.

Their mother glared at them, "You continue dear."

Emily cleared her throat and read,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,****  
****Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)******

**Dear Miss. Potter,******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress******

Everyone clapped while the twins hooted and banged on the table.

"Ok that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said when the hooting went on for quite a while.

"My letter is exactly the same except it has Miss. Weasley instead of Miss. Potter." Ginny said happily.

Emily flipped over and read the second page.****

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black)****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.******

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:******

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk******

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot******

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling******

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch******

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****by Phyllida Spore******

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger******

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****by Newt Scamander****  
**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

****

**OTHER EQUIPMENT******

**1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS****  
**

"You have all been asked to get Lockhart books!" Fred exclaimed peeking into Harry's letter.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

"Oi!" Both the girls exclaimed.

Fred caught his mother's eyes and hurriedly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ......

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Harry and Emily looked at each other awkwardly. Harry had told Emily about the amount of gold their parents had left them. Emily couldn't believe him at first and wanted to see it with her own eyes.

Just then Percy entered the room, his Hogwarts badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a moulting, gray feather

duster - at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.

Emily immediately moved away and making a face asked, "What is that?"

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I

wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

"_You _were going to rescue Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked narrowing her eyes.

"I-I meant you." Ron stammered.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him suspiciously and then left the matter.

Harry was raising his eyebrows and the twins were giving him a look that said, 'You are a first class idiot.'

"I'll tell you later." Ron mumbled.

"And then you will tell me." Emily whispered to Harry.

Ron ripped open Hermoine's letter and read it.

"`I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would

get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off.

"'I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'- How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation! - 'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?

"`Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione."'

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to

today?"

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned to play Quidditch. Emily asked them if she could come too. Ron, Fred and George hesitated but Harry too was eager to show Quidditch to his sister.

"Please can she come?" Harry pleaded.

"But she doesn't know how to fly." Fred said.

"I will just watch. I won't even disturb you." Emily said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok. Come on then. But don't disturb us." George said apprehensively.

"Then why am _I _never allowed to come?" Ginny asked hotly.

Harry looked at her.

Ginny turned her head and ducked her head.

"Because my dear sister-

-Emily doesn't-

-have the faintest idea about-

-what Quidditch is-

-and it's a shame." The twins said together resting their arms on Ginny's shoulders.

"You don't know what you are missing!" Ron said excited.

So as Emily was going naturally Ginny was going too.

The Quidditch paddock was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high.

They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch.

Emily was eager to play with them but Ginny told her there was no use trying. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. They had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve .s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

"So are they important?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I guess kinda." Fred said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean they decide what subjects you are going to take in sixth year."

"Oh so it is important."

""I see the foundation of another Hermoine. And I thought she was alright." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Oi! She is my sister." Harry whispered back furiously.

"Who is Bill?" Emily asked Ginny.

"He is my eldest brother. He's the coolest of the lot." Ginny said with great admiration in her eyes.

"Oi!" Ron and the twins exclaimed indignantly.

"What? He is?" Ginny retorted.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything ......

Harry and Emily once again looked at each other. . Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that their parents had left them. But that could obviously not used in the Muggle world. They knew how to it felt to use hand-me-downs and to not have enough money.

Mrs. Weasley woke them all up early on Wednesday morning. After a quick breakfast in which everyone stuffed half a dozen bacon sandwiches each into their mouth they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot.

Harry stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?And I doubt Emily knows about it?"

"I went on the Underground -"

Emily shook her head.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly -"

"Escalators." Emily mumbled.

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if they've never used it before -"

"They'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it,

"What are you doing?!" Emily exclaimed.

Fred rolled his eyes, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate ......

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

Emily sniggered.

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that -"

Emily laughed and said, "It's true."

"Well ... all right ... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot -"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"

Emily shot Ron a glare and looked positively alarmed. How was someone supposed to remember so many things?

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Looking very nervous Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. Emily wished him good luck and told him not to panic too much though she too was panicking inside for her brother and because she knew it was her turn next.

He just swallowed a lot of ash by the look of it and said something that didn't sound much like Diagon Alley.

"Did it sound like Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked apprehensively.

There were mumbles of "Yeah" and "I guess so."

"I hope so. Come on Emily, you're next." Mrs. Weasley said.

Emily took and pinch of floo powder and heaving a deep sigh threw the powder into the flames and stepped into it. She basically felt weird standing in a fireplace.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked.

Emily said, "Diagon Alley." With difficulty.

It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in her ears was deafening – she opened her eyes for a split second and then closed tightly once again. Emily felt if it didn't stop soon, then her breakfast would come out.

Suddenly it stopped. She lost her balance for a second and then regained it. She was feeling very dizzy. She stepped out of the fireplace remembering what Mrs. Weasley had told her. She took a look around the place she had heard a lot about – Diagon Alley.

**A/N:- I'll try to update the next one within a week or so. How was it? Good? Bad? Review please!**


	9. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:- The usual. Gosh I'm bored. There is no way that i can or i will ever own Harry Potter. There, done.**

**A/n:- This chapter is dedicated to Luiz4200 for giving me the idea for the Lockhart bit and for his valuable reviews. **

**I know this chapter has taken longer than I meant it but I'm sorry I had various reasons for it.**

**Thank you Luiz4200, Bri P. , x-x-emo tinkerbell-x-x and Taeniaea for your reviews. They motivate me! This story crossed the 20 reviews mark which I know is not much but is still something! Thank you for the story alerts and favourites. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Emily stepped out of the fire grate and looked around. It looked like some bookstore. There were a lot of books of that Lockhart person. Fred, George and Mr. Weasley waved to her. They looked worried. She went over to them. She wiped the soot from her dress.

"Where's Harry?" She asked looking around. "Isn't he supposed to be with you?" She asked worried.

"Yes, he was supposed to come before you. I think he arrivaed at the wrong place." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny, Percy, Ron and Mrs. Weasley joined them.

"Well, everybody's here?" She asked looking around. "Wait, where's Harry?" She asked looking frantic.

"Dear I think he stepped out the wrong grate….

"But where is he now? He can be anywhere in England! What will I tell his uncle and aunt?" Mrs. Weasley said getting more frantic by the minute.

"They'll probably be happy." Emily muttered.

"We'll try to find him mum." Ron said looking worried.

"We'll go out and look. Maybe we'll find him. Maybe he hs gone only one grate ahead." Mr. Weasley said. He hoped that was the case.

"Come let's go find him." Ron said.

"Ok you go with the boys first, I'm coming with the girls." .

Mr. Weasley ran out with the boys.

"We'll find him, won't we?" Emily asked Ginny almost in tears.

"Umm….I think we will." Ginny replied apprehensively.

Somehow this didn't convince Emily.

"Of course we will dear. Now stay with me. We don't want to lose more of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley ran out of the bookstore with her handbag swinging wildly swinging in one of her hands. Ginny and Emily were barely able to keep up with her.

Mr. Weasley and Percy, Fred, George and Ron were standing with Harry, Hagrid and a brown haired bushy haired girl.

Hagrid was looking quite grim and the boys were excited and somewhat envious.

Emily came forward and hugged Harry. Harry was smirking and said, "How long has it been? Twenty mintues?"

Emily glared at him.

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been any

where -"

Gasping for breath Mrs. Weasley pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot on Harry's clothes.

"Your glasses are broken." Emily stated. "Again."

"I'll fix that."

Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

Emily looked impressed.

"Hello Emmeline." Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid. Please don't call me Emmeline." Emily said making a face. "Call me Emily."

Ginny was smirking.

"Ok. It yeh don' want meh to. How ar' yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm good." Emily replied.

"Well, I'll be seeing yeh at Hogwarts this year. "Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand

wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

"Hello. I guess you are Emmeline or Emily. I have heard a lot about you from Harry, Of course." Hermione said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I have heard a lot about you too. So you are the one because of which Harry has passed." Emily said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Well, I guess you both are going to get along." Harry said smirking.

Ron snickered.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

"So what's Knockturn Alley?" Emily asked.

"It's right next to Diagon Alley. It's where all the shady stuff is sold and where shady people are found." Ron explained.

"So naturally-

-we are not -

-allowed to go there." Fred and George said.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"Oh ok. And you went there. Really you seem to attract trouble." Emily said shaking her head.

"Ok let's walk." Mr. Weasley called out.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and

Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling -'

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ......

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink!

What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the tenpound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

Ginny and Emily looked at each other.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and The Potters were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Emily tried to keep track of the path of the cart but soon lost it. They soon reached the Weasleys vault. Emily's heart sank. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag.

She suddenly felt more grateful to the Weasley. The Dursleys were quite rich but still used to tell them all the time how much it cost them to keep her and Harry. And even though the Weasleys had so little money they happily took them in and treated them much better that the Dursleys. She knew how it feels to always be short on money. She still had to see hers and Harry's vault.

Then they went to her and Harry's vault. Harry hastily tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. Emily was into shock. Her mouth was wide open. The vault was filled with gold galleons and silver sickles.

"W-Wow!!" Emily croaked out.

Harry smiled at her.

Emily was speechless. She didn't know their parents had left them that much money.

Harry pulled on her arm. "Lets go." He mumbled.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee , Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop and then going to some shop named Madam Malkin's to get new robes for Emily. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Emily Harry, Ron and Hermione were just going to wander. Harry handed Emily one bag of gold to buy essentials. Harry and Emily looked at each other. It seemed weird that Emily would be buying new robes while at the same time Ginny would be buying second hand ones.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley , setting off with Ginny and Emily.

"And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Emily and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley to the second hand robe shops. They had to leave the main market and go inside the inner area of the market. They finally reached a broken down shop.

"Well, here we are!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

Ginny looked apprehensive and entered the shop. Emily entered the shop crestfallen. Now that she had seen proof she felt even more bad for the Weasleys. Emily looked around the shop. All the clothes were either fading away or there were threads hanging out. Mrs. Weasley went up to the shopkeeper and said, "I would like some black robes for school for my daughter."

"Which one?" The shopkeeper asked looking over.

"This one." She said beckoning Ginny to her.

"I'll see if they is something in her size." He said uninterestedly.

"Ginny." Emily started quietly. "We'll go to Madam Malkin's and buy your robes too."

"But.." Ginny started protesting.

"Please?"

"No I will not. If there is one thing I will not except is charity from you." Ginny said firmly.

"It's not charity."Emily protested but by the Mrs. Weasley was standing next to them.

The shopkeeper brought some robes which were either too big or too small. Mrs. Weasley chose the bigger ones as Ginny would grow into it.

They bought the ones in the best condition but they still had threads sticking out of them at places.

"And I will need a winter cloak too." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bringing."

After they bought everything at the secondhand robe shop , they went to Madam Malkin's. The price of everything at Madam Malkin's was double the price of it in the secondhand robe shop.

A lady who Emily guessed was Madam Malkin set her on a footstool. A measuring tape came up and started measuring Emily on its own. Madam Malkin started putting pins on Emily, A very excited boy around Emily's age came and stood next to Emily.

"Hi!" The boy said.

"Hi." Emily replied.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Emily nodded her head.

"I presume you are too." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes! You see knew nothing about it until I got my letter. I am what you say a muggleborn wizard!"

"Oh! That's the same with my brother. I mean he got the letter and then even I got to know that I am a witch!" Emily replied enthusiastically.

"But they are not muggleborns." Ginny said.

"Are you going too?" The boy asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I'm Colin Creevey. And you are?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Emily Potter."

Madam Malkin who was standing nearby dropped her measuring tape and she gaped at Emily, "Did you say Potter?"

"Ok that's enough." Mrs. Weasley intervened angry. "Are we done?"

"Y-Yes here is your package." Madam Malkin said handing Emily the package.

Mrs. Weasley took the coins from Emily's hands and slammed it on the table and stormed out.

"Bye. See you soon." Ginny and Emily said waving to Colin.

"Wait, let me take a picture." Colin said pulling out a camera.

"Later." Emily called out.

"What do you think of him?" Ginny asked as soon as they got out.

"He's ok, I guess. I mean he is very energetic and he might be a bit irritating but otherwise he seems ok." Emily whispered to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was mumbling, "Thinking that the poor children are zoo animals, gaping at them. No manners."

They soon reached Flourish and Blotts. They was a large crowd around the bookstore. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

Mrs. Weasley started patting her hair and turned red.

Ginny and Emily smirked at each other.

"What a nice day to come here. Do you think mum did it purposely?" Ginny said sarcastically.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying,

"Calmly, please, ladies .... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

They entered the bookshop with great difficulty. They saw Fred and George with their friend Lee loaded with packages.

Fred waved to them.

"Seems Lockhart is here today." Fred said winking at Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said but she seemed embarrassed.

"Come let's join the line." Mrs. Weasley said pulling the Twins, Ginny and Emily along.

"Bye Lee! See ya!" The twins called out.

Soon they were joined by Mr. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione's not here yet?" Mrs. Granger asked looking around worried.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her.

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the shop.

They grabbed a copy of some book and came up to them.

"Oh, there you are, good. I forgot about getting Emily new books. Arthur could you get it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She sounded breathless and her cheeks had a pinkish tint to it.

"Not to worry. I'll get it if you could just hand me the list." Mr. Weasley said taking the list Mrs. Weasley handed to him.

"Oh look he is here!" Ginny said smirking said addressing her mother.

Emily whipped around.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"What a git." Emily commented.

"Wow that's language coming from a eleven year old. You have potential. Don't let mum hear you." Fred said impressed.

Emily rolled her eyes and Harry said, "That's Emily Potter to you."

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with

every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron and Hermione , moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

"Woah!" Emily said gripping Harry's arm. She had no idea her brother was this famous.

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. Emily was tried to pull him back. Harry tried to help her. Lockhart obviously being stronger pulled Harry along with Emily. The crowd burst into applause. Emily froze looking around.

Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Oh my! Look! We have both the Potters here I presume!"

Emily glared at him and refused to answer.

Harry nodded looking warily at Emily.

"Nice big smile, Kids," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, we are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of the kids Harry could hardly feel his fingers. They tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm

around their shoulders and clamped both of them tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little

announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he and his little sister only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge to both of them-" The crowd applauded again. "They had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" If looks could kill Lockhart would be dead due to the glare Emily was giving him now.

The crowd cheered and clapped and Emily found herself staggering under the weight of the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart's works. Pleasure her foot! She couldn't believe that she would have to put up with such a person during the whole year. But she had to say, he was good looking.

Harry and Emily made their way to the Weasleys getting out of the limelight.

"I wish I hadn't grabbed hold of you." Emily muttered.

She saw Harry was tipping all his new books into Ginny's new cauldron. She gave a encouraging smile.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Emily didn't recognize but obviously Harry did by the way he stiffened.

She looked towards the voice and saw a blond, pale faced boy, who was around Harry's age face to face with Harry wearing a sneer. She saw a look on Harry she had never seen before. It was determined look and a look that said he would never back down.

"Famous Harry Potter," said the boy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page. And looks like you brought your sister in too. As if one stinking Potter wasn't enough."

Emily opened her mouth to retort her face turning red.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. She was glaring at the boy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled the blond boy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at the boy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe.

The boy then looked at Emily.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said looking at Emily for the first time.

"Nice to meet you." Emily then added coldly. " I guess not. My brother was right about you."

Malfoy went even more pale than before.

"Well, Well what do we have here. Emmeline Potter."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way as Draco was sneering previously.

He picked up the new, glossy books in Emily's cauldron.

"Tsk-Tsk I guess being Harry Potter's sister has its own advantages." He placed the books back in Emily's cauldron. Emily's face was very red. "This must have made the Weasleys wish that they were Harry Potter's siblings."

Unfortunately Mr. Weasley heard this.

He came over to the kids with Fred and George in tow. "Excuse me?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide

to Transfiguration.

"They are obviously not paying you overtime for all the raids you are doing. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" And he put the book back into the cauldron.

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron, Ginny or Emily.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you

keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower -'

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward

into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or

George; "!" Emily's desperate cry ; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

"You were right." Emily said quietly to the boys.

"That's Draco Malfoy to you." Harry told her.

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"

"I can't believe he is going to teach us." Emily said.

"I don't know, he must be a good teacher. You should see what he has done." Hermione said uncertainly.

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be

traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder.

"But .is it safe?" Emily asked looking at Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked uncertain.

"Of course it is. It's just Harry's knack to get into trouble." Ron added in cheerfully.

Harry glared at him.

They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"It's better you take out your glasses." Emily told Harry.

"I guess." He took it out and put it in his pocket and asked Emily to step into the fireplace.

Emily took a deep sigh as she stepped into the fireplace. This was sure an eventful day. She just couldn't forget the way Draco Malfoy looked at her.

She said, "The burrow."

What no one noticed was a shabby, small, thin book with a black cover in Emily's cauldron.

**I'm guessing most of you know what the black coloured book? What do you think about it? I have been very uncertain about this chapter and it has been very difficult for me to write. Please review!**


	10. Diary

**A/N :- I know this chapter is very short and it took me very long to post it. It took me quite a while to think what to write here. I hope you like it. **

**IMP:- I need a beta. Is there anyone willing to take up the job? **

**Thank you Morghen, Written Sparks, Rameelia , Amadea , GiantPurpleRing , dreadis, Darmionefan, bluestargem, xakemii, cl2140,Luiz4200 and Vampqueen27 for their reviews. You make my day!**

**Jazz:- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yes, I do plan on doing all the books. Um..here's the update?**

**Annie:- Thank you! I do too. :D :D**

Emily twirled her wand between her fingers. That guy- Ollivanders- was spooky! Her wand was made from Hazel wood with a unicorn hair core. He told her it was good for charm work. Even her mum's wand was good for charm work! It was nice to know she and her mum had something in common. She hardly knew anything about her parents. The trip to Diagon Alley was fun. She found a small, shabby diary in her cauldron. She wondered who kept it in her cauldron. Maybe Ginny or Harry kept it. Ginny was downstairs cleaning up the jam she knocked down from the shelf. Emily had offered to help but Mrs. Weasley had refused to let her help.

She took out the diary and examined it. To be honest, she was a bit excited about the diary. She never had a diary. She saw the name on the cover. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She wondered if she should open it. After all, a diary is something very personal. She decided she would just flip through the pages.

That's weird. The book is empty. She searched around the room for a pen. She couldn't find a pen but she found a quill and a pot of ink she had bought in Diagon Alley.

She opened the book and wrote in it.

_Hello._

To her surprise, the book wrote back.

_Hello there. My name is Tom Riddle. What is yours?_

She hesitated a little. Maybe this book was meant to be this way. Should she write back or not? She decided she would. After all, it was just a diary. What is the most it could do? Maybe Tom was the name of the diary.

_I am Emily Potter._

_Hello, Emily. That is a nice name you have got._

Emily grimaced. Let him hear her actual name.

_My real name is Emmeline._

_Oh, really? That name is even more pretty._

Emily felt pleased. That was the first time anyone had said her name was pretty. Aunt Petunia always said her name was medieval.

_Really?_

_Yes. By the way, how did you get my diary._

_I found it in my cauldron. You don't mind me writing do you._

_No, not at all. I could always use a friend. Want to be friends?_

There. He didn't mind me writing. He even asked her if she could be his friend!

_Of course._

_So how old are you?_

_I am eleven._

_Oh good! So have you started Hogwarts yet?_

Oh, so he knows about Hogwarts.

_No I'll be starting Hogwarts shortly._

_Really? Hogwarts is nice. You will like it._

_I hope so. Even my brother tells me that._

_He is right. Tell me something about yourself._

_Well, I have a elder brother. He is one year older than me._

_Oh, that is bad. He must be bossy._

_No he is really nice. He is the only family I have got. _Emily wrote sadly.

_That is sad. What about your parents?_

_They are dead. Some person called Lord Voldemort murdered them. I was only two months old._

_Really? How come you survived._

_He tried to kill my brother but it seems he disappeared instead._

_Wow! You brother must be great to vanquish a great wizard like Lord Voldemort._

Great, even my diary thinks that my brother is great.

_Yes, I guess so. Everyone thinks so._

_I smell jealousy._

Emily felt something stir inside her. He had hit the right spot.

_I am not jealous. After all, if not for him I would be dead today._

_Are you grateful?_

_I don't know._

_Can I know his name?_

_Harry Potter._

_I like the name Emily better._

She didn't know why but she suddenly felt pleased. She heard footsteps outside.

_I need to go. I can hear footsteps._

_Why? Do you want to hide me?_

Emily thought about it. Maybe she will tell Ginny later but not now.

_No, but still we will talk later. Bye._

_Bye. See you._

Emily closed the book and hid it just as Ginny entered the room. She looked exhausted.

"Whew! Finally done. Don't know why she had to make me do it. She could have done it in a second."

Emily just shrugged.

"Sorry to leave you alone. What were you doing?"

"I was just having a look around?"

"Ok. Let's go outside! The weather is glourious!" Ginny looked at Emily with pleading eyes.

Emily smiled at her. "Sure, let's go. You carry on. I'm coming."

She shot one last look at the diary. She had a nagging feeling she shook off for the moment and went outside to play with Ginny. After all, what harm could a diary do?

**I know it is a very short chapter. It is just kind of a bridge. Read and Review please!**

_**IMP:_ I NEED A BETA. **_


	11. The Journey To Hogwarts

A/N:- I do not own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling wrote. But unfortunately for Emily, I own her! =D

_**This chapter is beta'ed by vampqueen27.**_

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

Soon it was September First. Emily was sad to leave the Burrow. She had the best time of her life there. She wished she could spend every summer in The Burrow. But according to what Tom and Harry told her, she would have an even better time in Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to go to the school. She packed all her stuff.

On her last day at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley cooked Harry and Emily's favourite things including something which was Harry's favourite , treacle pudding. Not that she didn't like treacle pudding, but couldn't Mrs. Weasley make something she liked too? She had just started realizing how much importance Harry got. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of some kind of magical fireworks ; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Ginny later told her that they were called Filibuster fireworks. Finally they all had a mug of hot chocolate and went to bed.

It took a long time for Emily to fall asleep. She could hear Ginny's soft breathing which meant she was already asleep. She looked at Ginny and made sure she was really asleep and opened Tom's diary. She had decided she would not show Ginny the diary. What if Ginny thought she was weird and stopped being her friend? Even Tom told her to make this her little secret. Tom was slowly becoming her biggest confident. She would tell him everything. She opened the book and started writing. It had become a daily ritual for her to write at least twice a day.

_Hello. I'm back._

_Hello Little Emily. How was dinner?_

_Dinner was good. Mrs. Weasley made mine and Harry's favourite dishes._

_Yours or Harry's?_

_Emily hesitated for a second. What did Tom mean? Now she came to think of it most of them were Harry's favourites._

_Umm….All of them know Harry better . After all they know me through Harry!_

_Of course! But isn't Ginny __**your**__ best friend?_

_Emily suddenly felt uncomfortable._

_Goodbye. We have to get up early tomorrow. I'm so excited! Tomorrow is my first day at Hogwarts!_

_I'm sure you will have fun. I have a feeling this year is going to be very interesting for all of us. Goodnight dear Emily._

Emily closed the little diary and thought 'What did Tom mean by interesting?'

According to Mrs. Weasley, they needed an early start so she woke them all up at dawn. At first Emily didn't understand why Mrs. Weasley woke them up so early. She soon understood why.

Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast

in their hands. Emily banged into Ron on the stairs and she almost fell down the stairs. It was quite understandable as they were the ones who were the most sleepy and were walking around with their eyes closed. Harry caught her at the right time and said concerned, "Em are you okay? Try and open your eyes and walk. And please help me pack!" He pleaded.

It seemed the boys didn't seem to get the idea that they were supposed to pack the previous night. They were all looking for their things which irked .

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! I thought I asked you to pack last night!"

Emily had a feeling she was forgetting something. She took a last look around Ginny's room. She spotted Tom Riddle's Diary and felt a surge of relief. How could she forget something this important?

She could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. "Where is Emily?"

She quickly pocketed the dairy and ran downstairs.

Finally everything was done and they were finally ready to go. Emily wondered how nine people, seven large trunks, two owls and a rat were going to fit into such a small car.

"Umm, Harry, how are we going to fit?" Emily whispered to Harry.

"That's what I'm wondering!" Harry exclaimed.

It seemed Emily had forgotten one tiny detail. Something called magic existed. It seemed Mr. Weasley had added his own special features.

"Not a word to Molly." Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry and Emily as he opened the. Trunk and showed them how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

Emily opened the car door and her mouth popped open. The back seat was atleast double the size it actually is. The passenger seat in the front resembled a park bench.

"Umm…I'm guessing that's how." Harry told Emily as he appeared next to her.

Emily nodded mutely.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting

comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She, Ginny and Emily got into the front seat. They were pretty comfortable too. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Emily turned back a last look at the house. She quickly realized it wasn't her last look. They were back because George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick.

"Ah no more interruptions!" Mrs. Weasley said barely controlling her temper. "I told you boys to pack last night, didn't I?" She glared fiercely at Fred and George.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife. "Umm Molly Dear? We are running a bit late. If I could just-

"No Arthur-

"No one would see - this little button here is an Invisibility Booster installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser -"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight -"

Invisibility booster? Flying? Oh yes, Harry had mentioned something. She wished Mrs. Weasley would let him fly the car. But maybe she was being sensible. But what if they got late and they missed the train?

They reached King's Cross at eleven forty. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"We have plenty of time. Children just stay together." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

Emily looked at her. She didn't look so calm.

Harry had told Emily during the summer that the platform for Hogwarts Express was nine three-quarters. He told her that you had to walk through the solid barrier between platforms nine and ten. Emily thought Harry was joking but he seemed serious enough right now. Emily remembered last year when The Dursleys had left Harry alone in the station. He didn't even know how to reach the platform! Luckily he met Weasleys and they helped him.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking at the clock overhead, which showed they had ten minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished.

Emily's mouth popped open. He had just vanished through that wall! Harry and Ron chuckled quietly from behind.

Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and Emily and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron. Harry gave Emily an encouraging smile. He probably realized how nervous she was. What if she banged into the wall? What if she was not eligible for Hogwarts?

Mrs. Weasley grabbed both Ginny's and Emily's hands and started walking. Just then a large group of tourists came swarming in front of them. By the time they left there were only two minutes left.

"Come quickly now." Mrs. Weasley muttered irritated.

Emily's heart dropped to her stomach. The wall was closer now- still closer- she will hit the wall any second now-she closed her eyes and waited for the crash but there was no crash. Emily opened her eyes slowly and gasped. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Emily looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She was on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She couldn't believe it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the thinning crowd. The crowd mostly consisted of parents and younger siblings to see the students off with a few scattered children in a hurry here and there to get onto the train. She looked at the clock. There was one minute left. Why wasn't Harry here yet?

Mr. Weasley spotted them and waved them over.

"There's hardly any time left! Come on girls quick! Where are the boys?" He seemed a bit panicked.

All there of them rushed over. .

"Get on to the train!" Mrs. Weasley said looking around.

"But Harry-" Emily started worried.

"Don't worry about Harry. You get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley cut across her giving her a heave onto the train. Ginny was already on the train and Mr. Weasley was loading their trunks.

The train had started moving slowly. Emily ran and Ginny gave her hand for Emily to catch. Emily caught her hand and got onto the train. They both heaved a deep sigh.

"Where are the boys?" Emily said now panicking.

"Maybe they got in from somewhere else. After all, even we were late." Ginny said uncertainly.

"I hope so." Emily said quietly. How will Harry get to Hogwarts if he missed the train?

Ginny took the handle of trunk and said, " Come on Em! We need to get a compartment!"

Emily mirrored her actions and started pulling her trunk and followed Ginny.

All the compartments were full. Most of the children were in their compartments. Some of them were scattered onto the corridor.

"Hey Ginny, Emily!" Fred-or was it George? shouted out.

"Would you mind helping us?" Ginny huffed angrily.

Fred( Or who Emily thought was Fred) shrugged and said, "Yes, we would."

"That is so mean." Emily said out of breathe. Gosh, these trunks were heavy!

"Hey we have to do something!" Fred said indignantly. "Watch out for the red slytherins." He added whispering.

"We didn't say anything!" George said loudly.

"Come on Em. These people are useless." Ginny said pulling Emily with her. Emily scrambled after her.

They moved along to the end of the train until they found a compartment with only person in it. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and entered.

It was the boy from Madam Malkin's. He was just as excited as the last time. The only addition was a camera around his neck.

"Hi! Remember me? You are Ginny and Emily right?"

Emily smiled widely. "Yup, Colin right?"

"Can we sit here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure! I though I would have to spend the whole journey alone!"

"We though we will have to spend the whole trip standing!" Emily said entering.

They somehow managed to keep their trunks in the baggage tier and sat down.

"So how many brothers or sisters do you have?" Colin asked the girls.

""I have six brothers. I'm the only girl." Ginny said smirking.

"Really? Six brothers! Wow! You Emily?"

"I have an elder brother. His name is Harry." Emily said apprehensively. Maybe now he will make the connection and find out she was Harry's sister.

"That's weird. I heard about some Harry Potter that day in Diagon Alley. I have a younger brother Dennis. He is two years younger than me and a sister Magaret. She is one year elder to me. She is not magical. Seeing the signs we think my brother is but we don't know for sure." Colin said shrugging.

"Even my brother is a year older than me." Emily said. "He is in second year." She had a sinking feeling. Would he be able to attend his second year?

"My eldest brother,Bill is not in Hogwarts. He is a curse breaker. Then Charlie is working with dragons in Romania. Percy is in sixth year. Then Fred and George are in fourth year. Finally Ron is in second year." Ginny said.

"Your brothers seem pretty cool!" Colin said amazed.

"You wouldn't say that if you have to live with them." Ginny laughed.

"Do did you read all your books?" Emily asked nervously.

"No! You did? I just went through them!" Colin said panicking.

"I just flipped through them while Emily almost learnt all of them." Ginny said teasingly.

"I just wanted to be at par with the wizarding kids." Emily mumbled.

"We wizarding kids don't know much more than you guys." Ginny said.

"If you say so." Colin said nonchalantly but Colin and Emily looked a less nervous nonetheless.

"So which house do you think you will be in?" Colin asked.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor. I sure hope so I'm in Gryffindor." Ginny said looking a bit nervous for the first time.

"I'm sure you will be in Gryffindor." Emily said soothingly. "I want to be in Gryffindor. Harry is in Gryffindor and he told me both our parents were in Gryffindor as well."

"What do you mean he told you?" Colin asked curiously. "Didn't your parents tell you?"

"My parents died when I was two months old." Emily said quietly.

"How did- Colin started to say but Ginny shot him a look.

"They were murdered. Me and my brother live with my aunt's family." Emily added catching on to Colin's question.

"So! Colin which house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

Colin caught on and said enthusiastically, "I want to be in Gryffindor. It sounds the best. Any house other than Slytherin will be fine."

"So if we all get what we wish we will be in Gryffindor." Ginny said smirking. "Right Emily?"

"Huh? Yeah right." Emily said trying to smile.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Mum packed sandwitches for me and her." Ginny said ruefully like she wanted to buy something but couldn't.

"But we buy something! Come on I will buy something for us!" Emily said catching on. She stood up and walked over to the cart.

"I want to try some of these sweets." Colin said enthusiastically and followed Emily to the cart.

Emily decided to buy the things she liked in the pack given to her on her birthday. She bought some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands. Colin bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some other sweets. They paid the cart lady and brought everything back into the compartment.

"Planning to open a shop of your own?" Ginny asked wryly.

"Nope! Planning to eat it all." Emily said cheerfully.

"You said your brothers are a year above you? Didn't they want to sit with you?" Colin asked his mouth filled with chocolate.

"We didn't see them at the platform. They were late." Ginny explained.

"I hope they got on the train." Emily said.

"I hope so too." Ginny replied.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Where is Potter and Weasley? Ditched their little sisters?" He asked smugly.

"Of course not. It's none of your business where they are." Emily retorted back.

"Of course not. But if your brother ditches you they are other people you could turn to." Draco said smirking but if Emily would have noticed his cheeks were a bit pink.

"I don't think so. Now if you don't mind you can leave." Emily said coldly and closed the compartment door.

Ginny looked at watch and said, "I think we should change into our robes."

"Should I leave?" Colin asked turning a bit red.

"No I don't think so. Does he need to?" Ginny asked.

"Nah! We will just put our robes over our uniform."

By the time there were finished changing the train had started to slow down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Emily had butterflies in her stomach. Tom and Harry told her she would be all right so she should be okay. Colin was still excited. Even Ginny looked a bit pale.

They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Emily shivered as soon as they came out into the open. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the

students, and Emily heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! 'ello Emily! Yeh all right?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Emily thought there must be thick trees there. Emily thought there probably must be. Harry had told her about his adventures in the Forbidden Forest. It seemed everyone was nervous because nobody spoke much. Ginny gripped Emily's hand tightly.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was breathtaking. It was better than anyone could ever tell her.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Emily, Ginny and Colin

reached a boat in which a blond girl was sitting alone. She had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had a butter beer cork necklace and raddish earrings. Ginny looked at Emily warily. Emily pulled her along and Colin followed.

"Can we sit here?" Emily asked cheerfully.

"Yes." Luna looked at Emily without blinking and added, "You are Harry Potter's sister."

"Umm, yes. I'm Emily."

"Oh is that what your name is? It was written Emmeline in the paper in the Prophet. Daddy always said the Prophet were a bunch of liars."

Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello Luna." Ginny said wryly.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. The great castle towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"You know each other?" Colin cut in.

"Yes we live near by." Ginny said "Unfortunately." She added whispering.

Emily snorted but gave her a look.

"Is that something moving in there?" Colin asked excitedly and moved his hand to touch the water.

"Don't touch it! There is a giant squid in there!" Emily exclaimed and jerked off his hand.

"COOL!" Colin said and put his hand in the water when Hagrid exclaimed, "BOY, DON'T DO THAT!"

Colin looked surprised and jerked his hand back.

Emily smirked and said, "Idiot."

Colin stuck his tongue out.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Colin almost slipped and was about to fall inside the water when Hagrid caught him.

"Yeh fine?" He asked gruffily.

"Yes! I'm fantastic!"

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Author's Note.**

**First of all, THANK YOU for making this story cross 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy I am! =D**

**That's what inspired me to update again. =)**

**I know this update took a lot of time but I promise the next one is going to be quicker.**

**A special thank you to vampqueen27 for agreeing to beta for me. **

**Thank you lilylou101, hot chocolate mess, Ninja Potter, Dream of Many Dreams, Morghen, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , call-me-bee, HertaintedQuill, imAddicted.2myipod( I'm too! =D), Smile Life Away, The Fourth Black Sister, MollyWeasleyObsessed, Morghen, SoUsay234, Another-Picture, xakemii, id.'Feenblut'-Elle Tamour, VaneBEAR, selenehekate, 1945, opaque-girl, Screaming Faeries, Rameelia, Selayne, Talking-Rock, MysteriousFlower, Andi-Professional Daydreamer, ThePandorica, xXKissingSinXx, elidarling, Bree-utiful, Vampqueen27 and Luiz4200. **

**Please review and tell me whether you liked the chapter or no. **

scarborough fair :- I'm sorry. I'll try to be better in the future.


	12. The Sorting

**I own Harry Potter but I still prefer to write fanfiction. Yeah, right.**

**I NEED A BETA!**

**The Sorting **

The door swung open at once. A tall, black- haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Emily guessed that it was Professor Mcgonagall based on Harry's description. Looking at her, Emily decided to stay in her good books.

"The firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

As Professor Mcgonagall pulled the door wide and Emily entered the entrance hall, she couldn't help but gasp. She heard other children gasp next to her and the click of a camera. Colin had just taken a photograph. It was magnificent. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led them to what Emily guessed were the classrooms and the common rooms. Even Aunt Petunia wouldn't be able to criticize it.

The followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Emily heard voices from the door to the right which Emily guessed was the Great Hall. Harry had told her all about it. She wondered if Harry was in there. She had heard some ridiculous rumours about Harry flying on a broom and coming to Hogwarts. She feverently hoped that was not the case.

Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The crowded in, all huddled around each other, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor Mcgonagall's eyes swept over all of them.

Emily nervously patted her hair. She hoped it was tamed enough. Colin looked so excited that looked like he was about to faint but he did too look apprehensive. Ginny pulled her robes and tried to smoothen them.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and Emily too a deep breath. Harry refused to tell her how they were sorted. She had asked Tom and he had told her something about a hat.

"Any idea how we are sorted?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said shrugging. " All my brothers gave their own version. Fred and George went on about fighting a troll. I don't really believe them.

Even though Emily knew a hat was going to sort them, she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. She had never been this nervous in her life, not even when she had to take the bill from the doctor's to Uncle Vernon. She started going through all the spells she had read about in her mind. She hoped it would be enough. She thought she was the only one who was nervous but when she looked around the chamber, she saw the others looked pretty nervous too. Since the time Emily met Colin Creevey, it was the first time she saw him completely quiet. Ginny too looked nervous. "I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor," she said. "Everyone in my family so far has been sorted into Gryffindor."

Emily tried to smile at her but couldn't do so in her state of nervousness. She looked at the door. Professor McGonagall should be there any second.

Emily jolted into the air and gave a small yelp. Colin almost dropped his camera next to her and people behind her screamed.

"What the-"

Emily gasped yet again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They were talking to one another. These must be the ghosts Harry had told her about.

The ghosts suddenly noticed them. A fat little ghost who looked like a monk said smiling,"New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff," the monk-like ghost whose name she didn't know said cheerfully. "My old house, you see."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Emily got in between Ginny and Colin and tried to steady herself and move ahead. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Emily's mouth was slightly open in wonder. It was better than what Harry had told her or she had read in Hogwarts, A History. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Thousands and Thousands of candles were floating in mid air over four tables, which the rest of the students were sitting according to their houses. She heard Colin's camera click and exclaim excitedly. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came up to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Emily suddenly felt very awkward. She could feel the eyes of all the students on her. There faces looked pale in the flickering candlelight. Emily looked up at ceiling and stared at it in wonder. She had read in the Hogwarts, A History that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. At the moment it was a little cloudy and she could see the sky dotted with a few stars. Emily looked around the hall. She tried to search for Harry or even Ron but she could not find either of them. There were obviously too many students and it was difficult to search for either of them. She would look for them later.

Emily turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It was the kind of hat Aunt Petunia would have immediately thrown away.

Now that Emily thought about, she didn't remember what they had to do with the hat. She hoped there were no magic tricks like pulling a rabbit. That is not even real magic!- Atleast in the television shows. It seemed everyone's attention was on the hat. She wondered why. Obviously the hat was unique.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

93You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

A thinking cap? They just had to try on the hat! Ginny gave an audible sigh of relief next to her. "I wonder how the cap does that!" Colin said looking at the hat in wonder.

Emily suddenly felt unsure of herself. Despite what Hagrid told her last year, she wasn't sure she was a witch. After all, she wasn't the one who defeated Voldemort! That was Harry. She was not as brave as Harry nor did she feel exceptionally quick-witted at the moment. She just hoped she would be given any house.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Andrew"

A boy with auburn hair came forward and placed the hat nervously on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF" and the table on the far right cheered.

"Allen, Philip!"

A boy with dark brown hair came forward walking slowly and jammed the hat onto his head.

The boy had the hat on for almost thirty seconds when the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left cheered and the boy looked extremely relieved at he removed the hat and handed it over to Professor McGonagall.

"Avery, Christine" was the first Slytherin. As Emily looked over to the Slytherin table she thought they looked pretty unpleasant contrary to what Tom told her.

"Boot, Samantha"

The hat was barely on her head for a second before it announced 'RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Rose." became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left erupted with cheers.

"Crabbe, Gavin" was sorted into Slytherin. Looking at his size, she wondered if he really was eleven. He gave her the impression of a gorilla.

"Creevey, Colin"

Emily whispered all the best to Colin as he ran up to the hat and tripped and fell before Professor McGonagall caught hold of him. The hat stayed on his head for a moment or two before it shouted out Gryffindor. Colin gave Emily a thumbs up as he ran up to the Gryffindor table which exploded with cheers. Emily could see Fred and George wolf-whistling.

As each name was called Emily because more and more nervous.

"Lewis, Harriet" became the next Gryfifndor.

"Lovegood, Luna"

Emily wondered which house Luna would fit in. Maybe Hufflepuff?

The hat was on Luna's head for almost a minute before it said, "RAVENCLAW"

Luna smiled dreamily and walked off to Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy, Elladora"

"Probably in Slytherin," whispered Ginny with disgust.

The hat stayed on Elladora's head for nearly five minutes. Finally the hat called out 'RAVENCLAW!'

A few whispers broke out into the hall. It seemed a lot of people expected Elladora to be in Slytherin. Emily couldn't help but see that the girl looked a little dejected as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. As her gaze turned to the Slytherin table, she saw her brother glaring at the poor girl.

Emily got more and more apprehensive as the list got closer to 'P'. She just hoped she would be sorted in the right house.

Emily waited while "Parker, Harry" was sorted into Hufflerpuff and "Perkins, Matilda" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Emmeline"

The hall erupted in whispers. They all came as a blur to her.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter's sister?"

The last thing Emily saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the whole hall's attention on her. People were craning their heads to get a good look at her.

Emily startled.

"Hmm. A lot of evil. But that is not the real you, is it? Had your brother last year. He was difficult too. A bright mind, I is talent too."

Tom had told Emily that she should go into Slytherin. But she knew her parents and brother were in Gryffindor.

"Which house to put you in? I need to see the real you. A thirst to prove yourself. Aah, I have seen that before. Slytherin could help you be different, you know."

Emily thought about being in Slytherin. No, not Slytherin. Harry would be disappointed.

"No Slytherin, eh? I don't think you should be either." Emily sighed in relief. "A bright mind, plenty of loyalty and courage too. Courage is something you will need in the times to come. I suggest you stop using that diary."

Emily jolted. How did he know about the diary?

"I guess you will be best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Emily heard the last word being shouted out to the whole hall. She took off her hat and walked quietly to the Gryffindor table. How did the hat know about Tom. She distinctly heard Fred and George catcalling. "We got Emily too!"

Emily sat opposite Collin and smiled at him.

"Guess we both got our wish!" Collin said looking around the hall excitedly. A ghost in a ruff and tights was sitting next to him. He smiled at her and patted her arm. Emily looked around. Where was Harry? She spotted Hermione and waved at her. Hermione smiled and waved back though she looked a little worried.

Emily drew her attention back to the sorting. She had almost missed Ginny!

"Weasley, Ginerva"

The hat was on Ginny's head for barely ten seconds when it shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'

Colin and Emily clapped the loudest whereas the twins wolf whistled.

Ginny came and sat next to Emily.

"Guess we are all in the same house!"

Percy patted Ginny's back and said, "Well done. That is all of us in the same house."

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

"Where is Ron?" asked Ginny.

"That is exactly what I was wondering." Emily replied.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Emily just looked at him. He looked a bit mad to her.

Emily looked at her plate and her mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. Hermione came and sat next to her.

"Where is Harry and Ron?"

Emily looked at her.

"What do you mean? Weren't they there in the train?"

"I searched all over the train for them. I couldn't find them anywhere!"

Emily suddenly grew very worried. Did they miss their train?

"Did they miss their train?" Ginny asked Emily with wide eyes.

"How can they possibly miss the train?" Hermione asked.

"We were sort of late to the station." Emily said shrugging.

At that moment, they saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walk past their table hurriedly.

"They never the head table during the feast. It must be something really serious." The ghost in ruff said.

"Emily piled as much food as she could on her plate. She didn't realize she was that hungry. It was very delicious. She hated to admit it but it was as good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Do you think it is something to do with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Emily realized this must be Nearly-Headless Nick. Harry had mentioned him to her.

"You are Nearly-Headless Nick!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How can you be Nearly-Headless?" Colin asked with surprise.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Oh please no. I'm eating." Hermione whispered with disgust.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor won last year after losing the house cup for six years in a row to Slytherin! I hope we can win this year too!"

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "

Fred and George came and sat next to them. "Did you hear?"

"What?" Ginny asked irritated.

"It seems Harry and Ron missed their train and are coming by Dad's car."

Emily's eyes went very wide. Will they be in trouble?

"Are you serious? What were they thinking?" Hermione said horrified. "Do they have idea how much trouble they might be in? They might be expelled!"

"It must be a rumour, isn't it?" Ginny asked helping herself to a treacle tart.

"I don't know. It seems someone read the Evening Prophet and everything about the car is in there. I wish they took us along with them." Fred said with envy.

"Just look at the head table. Did you notice Snape is not present in the feast? And Dumbledore and McGonagall disappearing during the feast? They are in trouble." George said pointing towards the head table.

"Obviously Snape wants a chance to get Harry into trouble." Hermione added.

"Will he be expelled?" Emily asked fearfully. Will he have to go back to the Dursleys? Based on what Harry told her, if Snape caught them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Technically he can't punish them since McGonagall is our head of house." Hermione pointed out.

"Then they are in graver trouble. I wonder what mum will say." Fred said helping himself to chocolate ice cream.

A round faced boy came and sat next to Hermione. "Is it true that Harry came to Hogwarts by a flying car?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "It certainly seems so."

"Hi Emily Potter." Emily said reaching out her hand towards the boy.

"Neville Longbottom." The boy said red-faced.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said and then added whispering. "They are back."

The three Professors were back and they looked serious. Emily looked at the third professor and whispered to Hermione, "I am guessing that is Snape?"

Hermione nodded positively. Emily always thought Harry exaggerated the professor's bat-like appearance due to his obvious dislike of the professor. Now that she saw him she completely agreed with Harry. The Professor's eyes met hers for a brief second and his eyes widened slightly. He looked away so quickly that Emily wondered if he was even looking at her.

Finally their dinner was over and Dumbledotre stood up for his speech. Soon the feast was over and it was time for them to finally see their common room and dorms.

"First years here!" A curly haired girl cheerfully called. Percy stood next to her importantly.

The Gryffindor first years scurried over to the prefects. Emily and Colin gaped at the whispering portraits while Ginny did not look surprised at the portraits but did seem amazed at the moving staircases. "It might be difficult to keep track of those." Ginny whispered to Emily. Emily nodded mutely. She was preoccupied in taking in her surroundings. The prefect was taking them throught hidden passages behind tapestries and as she went she called out," Best to remember the route!"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. He had water ballons and he threw them at Colin's head. Colin didn't look too upset considering someone had thrown water ballons at him. Percy called out angrily," Bloody Baron will hear about this!" Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. Emily guessed she was The Fat Lady. She had obviously learnt about this from Harry. Tom was in Slytherin.

"Password?" she said.

Emily stomach wrung with worry for Harry. She probably would know where he was now.

"Wattlebird" The cheerful prefect said. "Better remember this people or else you will remain stuck outside."

The portrait opened exposing the Gryffindor common room. The first years scrambled into the room. It was a nice, cosy, round room with lots of squishy armchairs.

Percy led the boys through one door leading to the boys dormitories. Colin waved to them and went up with the other first year boys. The curly haired prefect directed them through another door which were the girls dormitories. At around the middle of the spiral staircase the prefect stopped. A sign hung on the door to right which said "First years."

"Well, here you are! This will be your room for the next seven years." The prefect said opening the door. The six girls stepped inside and closed the door.

"Ok! A little rule! No boy is allowed up to the girl's dorms although girls are allowed to go to the boys." She added with a wink.

"If any boy tries to go up the stairs towards the girls dorms the stairs will turn into a slide." She added. "Though I would suggest not to tell the boys. It is the girls' little secret."

"How is that fair for the boys?" Rose asked. All the other girls nodded thoughtfully.

"The founders thought that boys were less trustworthy than girls." She said shrugging. "Though it _is_ hilarious to see the boys try." She added laughing.

The prefect then closed the room and left them alone. The girls looked around the room trying to pick which bed they would like to sleep in. But to their surprise their trunks were already there. Their room consisted of six poster beds with red velvet curtains. They had a small dressing table in their room as well. Rose squealed and went over to it. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hello. I'm Harriet Lewis." The blonde girl said smiling. Ginny introduced herself returning the smile.

"Demelza Robins." The black haired girl who had barely said a word yet said sitting onto her bed.

"Rose Brown." The Brunette said finally coming over to the girls. "I believe your brother Ron is in my sister Lavender's year. And yours too." She added to Emily.

"Urm.. yeah, I'm Emily Potter." Emily said giving an awkward smile. Rose obviously knew who her brother was.

"Yeah we know." Rose said plopping onto her bed. "So how does it feel like having Harry Potter as your brother?"

"I didn't know Harry was famous until he came to Hogwarts. So I felt normal like you do with your sister." Emily said simply.

"Why? Is your brother famous?" Demelza said looking up for the same time. When Ginny, Rose and Harriet looked at her incredulously.

Turning red she mumbled, "I'm muggleborn."

"I was named after Harry." Harriet said sheepishly.

"But your name is Harriet." Ginny pointed out.

"Well, it is not my fault I was born a girl!"

The girls giggled. Emily shot a smile at her more at ease with her roomates.

Though Ginny had turned red at Harry's name she tried to steer the topic in case the girls other than Emily guessed,"Speaking of brothers, where are ours? Let's go to the common room and look for them."

"I heard Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came by a flying car." Rose called out explaining to Demelza exactly why Harry Potter was famous.

Harriet followed them. Ginny and Emily looked at her. "I want to find out whether it is true." She said shrugging.

When Ginny, Emily and Harriet reached the common room, they found it to be packed with students. It seemed the students were down here for the same reason the girls were. The excitement in the room was obvious.

"It seems Potter and Weasley have been expelled for flying the car." Emily heard someone say. Ginny and Emily exchanged fearful glances. It couldn't be true, could it?

They had hardly waited for two minutes when applause rang around the room. The girls craned their necks to find Harry and Ron being followed by a disgruntled Hermione.

Emily saw Harry and Ron been patted on the back by several people she didn't, saw him being confronted by Fred and George and tried to make her way to Harry. When she finally reached Harry he gave a sheepish smile and said, "Hey Em. Glad to see you in Gryffindor. Sorry I missed your sorting."

"Yeah me too." Ron said looking at Ginny. Ginny barely managed a smile now that she was in front of Harry Potter.

Emily just realized the stress she had been under until now. She felt very relieved all of a sudden. She fiercely hugged Harry and muttered something that sounded like, "You stupid dolt! I thought you were expelled." Harry looked over his shoulder and said, "Umm.. Em? Talk to you later. Very tired." He said with a yawn which Emily could clearly make out was fake. Ron faked his own yawn and they both went up the boys dormitory.

Emily felt a little hurt. Why did Harry push her aside that way?

But she got her answer a few seconds later when Percy came over to them angrily and asked, "Where are they?"

"They have gone to sleep." Ginny replied calmly.

"I'm going to write to mum about this!" Percy said fiercely. "They won't get away with this!"

Ginny sighed as they made their way up to their dorms. "I hope my ears survive tomorrow."

"Why?" Harriet spoke for the first time since they had gone down to the common room.

"Because Harry and Ron are sure to get an howler tomorrow."

Harriet cringed but Emily looked confused. What was a howler?

"You will see tomorrow." Ginny said sighing as they went to bed.

Emily wrote the day's events in her diary as usual but today the unexpected happened. Tom took her to a memory of his sorting. He said he had let her see his memories because he trusted her. Emily couldn't help but agree. She trusted Tom too. She could tell Tom _everything _like how people automatically connected her to Harry when they heard her name. She felt a jealousy stirring inside her which she had never felt before.

_Dear Tom, _

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! To be honest, I wanted to be in Gryffindor badly since Harry, Mum and Dad all were in Gryffindor. Can you believe it? Harry and Ron came by a flying car! It seems they missed the train and didn't find any other alternative. And they also crashed into a moving tree! Do you know what it is?_

_**Dear Emily,**_

_**That is amazing! Hmm.. Flying car? Rather reckless, if you ask me. No, I haven't seen the tree. It must have been planted after I went to school. Do you want to see my sorting?**_

Emily breathed sharply. How was that possible?

_Is that even possible? Why would you want to show your memory to me?_

_**Yes, you can. It is because I trust you.**_

Emily felt great pleasure at these words. Tom trusted her!

Something like a television popped up in the diary and she was sucked into it.

Emily looked around the Great Hall she was in just hours ago. There were a few changes but Hogwarts didn't seem to have changed much since. One of the most notable differences was in the staff. Instead of Professor Dumbledore, she saw another man sitting on the headmaster's chair. He was nearly bald and Emily generally thought that Professor Dumbledore fitted that chair more. Emily realized with a jolt that instead of Professor McGonagall, the professor conducting the sorting was Professor Dumbledore himself. His hair were not white yet but were auburn. He looked much younger. "Riddle, Tom" Emily swirled her head and her insides squirmed in excitement. This was the first time she would see Tom. He was rather good looking and kind of reminded her of Harry. He was short like Harry and had black hair like Harry too. He walked up to the sorting hat slowly and put it over his head. The hat stayed on his head for over a minute and some students had already started talking. The hat finally called out 'SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table broke into applause and Tom looked extremely pleased about his sorting.

She was suddenly pulled out of the memory.

_**Well, that was my sorting. **_

_Professor Dumbledore looked so young! And who was that sitting on the headmaster's chair._

_**It was Armando Dippet. He was the headmaster before Dumbledore. **_

_Oh! Well, I'm tired! See you later._

_**Good night little Emily.**_

Emily went to bed in a good mood with Tom's words ringing in her mind. He trusted her!

**Author's note:- Well, I hope you liked the chapter and was up to your expectations. Thank you Irisdescentstar8. You motivated me to update again. I am NOT going to abandon this story even though it takes too long between my updates. Thank you ****Iridescentstar8****, ****BellatrixReincarnation, Beautiful Blood Red Roses****, ****Backyard-Beleave-Queen**** ,****Silverlilyann**** and ****Morghen**** for your reviews. I really appreciate them and they make my day. I was totally confused about Elladora. I thought putting her in Gryffindor would be a little too cliché. I thought Ravenclaw would be perfect. Also, some of Emily's thoughts may feel a little childish. They are meant to be that way since Emily is a eleven year old after all. Hopefully, the next update will be quicker than this. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
